


Now I Rule You Too

by ClareGuilty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Puppeteer!Sombra, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wild West AU, and she uses them for smut, she has the same powers from steel horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: Sombra catches Reader cheating in a poker game and makes them pay dearly. Mind the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiovi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiovi/gifts).

> This was part of a follower giveaway on my [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/) that then turned into a longer fic! Please mind the tags!

Broken glass cracked to powder under your boots as you navigated the sea of mismatched chairs and scratched tabletops. The bar was poorly lit. Dirty lamps were scattered about to make up for the lack of any kind of chandelier or fireplace, and some areas of the room fell in much darker shadow than others.

It was a sleazy place, disreputable people going about their business without any care for stealth or conspicuity. The bottom dregs of humanity gathered under one rickety roof. You felt perfectly at home. Unsavory folk were exactly who you conducted business with. Your work as a mercenary had thrown you into the muddy waters of crime and underhanded dealings. You belonged among these people. No one batted an eye as you made your way to the bar top and ordered a glass of gin.

Most of the saloon occupants were run of the mill degenerates. Bounty hunters whispered in hushed tones just by the door. Working girls flitted about the cluttered room, settling upon laps and whispering in the ears of the men who seemed to have the most coin in their pockets. A strange group of people played poker in the far back corner, where the light was just on the edge of being too low. You watched them with interest.

The men were huge. A perfect mixture of bulk and beauty. The light played off their dark skin in strange ways, only adding to their mysterious air.

The women varied much more in appearance. They hardly looked like they belonged to the same group as the men. Two pale, austere women sat side by side; one had bright orange hair – cropped short – and a skeletal build, while the other was much more voluptuous with long dark hair.

Your eyes were drawn to the final member of the party. She clearly commanded the table. Well dressed and neatly groomed, her posture was relaxed, yet wide, and her eyes dragged across the room with lazy interest. She was dangerous. You guessed that the other five must work under her. Though they all played as equals, you could sense how they deferred to her will. She licked her painted lips and tossed some coins into the growing pile on the table.

Their game was tense. Bets were high and voices were low. The leader looked to be winning. Her eyes were bright as she scraped an armful of earnings towards her. In second place appeared to be one of the men. His posture was rigid, and his face was a mask of haughty indifference.

You watched several rounds of play. At last, one of the men sighed deeply and shook his head. He was out. You stood from your seat.

“Mind if I take his place?” you asked, approaching the table. All six instantly tensed at the sound of your voice, very defensive.

The leader eyed you carefully. You shrugged and raised your hands to show you didn’t want to cause any trouble.

“You’re welcome to join if you can afford to buy in.” Her mouth curled, and someone at the table chuckled.

“I can pay up just fine,” you assured her and settled down into the now vacant chair. You were confident in your card playing abilities, or more accurately, your ability to cheat.

You felt inconsequentially small between the two huge men who continued to play. They seemed to pay you no mind, focused on their cards and nothing else. Even the two women across the table had other interests to occupy themselves with. Their hands wandered, brushing against each other in strange, intimate touches.

Two rounds passed before another player bowed out.

“_Merde_,” the dark-haired woman cursed, “I am done.” Her accent was strange. Was she French? She slid her cards across the table and busied herself by burying her face into the neck of the redhead next to her. You flushed at the overt display of affection.

The leader scoffed, rolling her eyes at the sight.

“Amelie,” the redhead warned, also heavily accented, “if you aren’t going to play, go bother Baptiste.”

You didn’t hear the response. Something murmured into the white-pale skin of the Irishwoman.

“Now, pet.” The order held no room for argument, and the French woman slid out of her chair to join the other loser of the group.

The table was back down to five players, but not for very long. One of the men, the one who wasn’t currently holding a large pile of money in front of him, folded silently and stalked from the table without a single word. The leader smiled fondly at his empty chair.

The game started to look up for you from that point on. Granted, you found it much easier to cheat with fewer hands – and eyes – at the table.

At one point, between hands, the leader stood. “I’m going to get a drink. Would you like anything?” Everyone declined. No one complained about her interrupting the game, an offense that would have started a brawl with any other group. The Irishwoman leaned away from her as she passed, eyes wary.

You watched the strange woman lean across the bar top and order a glass of something clear.

“Does she win every time?” you asked, not expecting a response.

“No,” you were surprised when the redhead spoke, “Usually the odds are pretty fair, save for Amelie and Baptiste – the man you replaced. They always lose.” She leaned forwards once more as the leader returned to her seat.

The haughty man was the next to leave the table. You now had most of his earnings in your own pile.

“I’m impressed,” the leader grinned as you took another hand. You shrugged off the praise. Did she suspect you were cheating? You couldn’t fight the six of them if they realized you were lying. It was starting to look like you had gotten in over your head.

The next round went to her, and the Irishwoman left the table. It was down to the two of you.

“To think we’ve been playing all this time, yet I never introduced myself,” she shook her head in faux disappointment. “You can call me Sombra.” She extended her hand across the table. You took her hand in yours but recoiled as a sharp feeling ran through your entire body. You heard a gasp from nearby and turned to see the French woman watching you with wide, terrified eyes. She was draped in the redhead’s lap now, and the Irishwoman quieted her with a thin finger to her lips.

You leaned back in your seat, suddenly nervous. Something wasn’t right here. The strange gleam in Sombra’s eye made your decision for you. You would play this last round, cut your losses, and get out of this town as fast as possible.

You eyed both yours and Sombra’s winnings carefully. She definitely had more than you did.

Sombra dealt. Your hand was nothing special, but you didn’t care too much about winning this round. You called.

Another card went down. Your hand didn’t improve, but you didn’t care about winning at this point.

The sound of coins sliding across the wood caught your attention. Sombra was going all in. Her expression was wicked.

You fought the urge to run. If you stood from the table now, you would be dead before you took a step. You had killed for less.

You turned your wrist, ready to fold and respectfully call it a night with everything you had earned, but your hand wouldn’t move. Your body wouldn’t move at all.

Instead of setting your cards down and standing up, your hand pushed everything you had to the center of the table. Your body was moving of its own accord. You wanted to run, to cry out, to do anything, but instead, you sat perfectly still as Sombra watched you with a knowing smile. Your mind beat back against whatever cage had trapped it to no avail. Something - or someone - had stolen your control. 

Her eyes. Her eyes were different. A vibrant violet.

“I like the way you play,” she said. “Let’s see what we’ve got here.” She laid her cards out on the table. Three of a kind. All kings.

Your hand set your cards down against your own will. Two pair. Jacks and sevens. 

“_Pobrecito_,” Sombra frowned mockingly. “You were doing so well.”

You still couldn’t move, frozen stock still as she counted her earnings and tucked them away into her bag.

“Why don’t you come upstairs with me?” she asked.

_NO!_ You wanted to scream. _Let me go._

Instead, your body nodded and stood, following dutifully behind Sombra as she opened one of the upstairs rooms. The sound of the lock clicking behind you made your heart stop.

Your body was suddenly yours once more. The strange feeling of regaining control caused you to stumble, and you leaned against a bureau to steady yourself.

Fingers gripped your jaw, nails digging into your neck. Sombra forced you to look at her, mouth curled up and eyes gleaming. The color was back to normal, but you still shuddered in fear.

“What did you do to me?” you demanded through gritted teeth.

Sombra chuckled. “Did you think you could cheat me?” She pushed you back, step by step until you were crushed against the wall.  
You whined, eyes flitting frantically as you struggled beneath Sombra’s strong grip.

“I should just kill you,” she said. “I should just let Gabriel take care of this.”

You tried to shake your head, but Sombra’s fingers were still squeezing tightly around your jaw. “No…” you pleaded. “Please, I’ll give you everything. Just let me go. Take whatever you want.”

Sombra’s head tilted thoughtfully. She was considering her options.

“Whatever I want?” She asked, leaning close enough that you could feel her breath on your lips.

“Yes. Yes, please,” you cried.

She released you all at once, stepping back to rub her chin thoughtfully. You fell to the floor, tears streaming down your face as you struggled to your knees.

“Don’t move,” Sombra ordered. You obeyed.

You stayed still with your head down, shaking as you tried to choke back tears. Footsteps approached, and Sombra’s polished shoes came into view. One finger lifted your chin, forcing you to meet her eyes.

“I’m going to have fun with you.” Her eyes flashed violet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark content ahead. Don't like, don't read.

Sombra stared down at you. She was thinking. You sat immobilized at her feet, wishing you could sob and cry and scream and fight. Instead, you were silent and still, the appearance of perfect obedience. 

“I just can’t decide what to do with you.” Sombra tapped her chin. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a pet completely at my mercy – you can’t imagine how jealous I’ve been of Moira and her little Amelie. So many possibilities, how could I choose just one?”

Your eyes watched her – couldn’t look away from her. Sombra smiled at your face, preening as though she was looking in a mirror. Could she see herself? When she took control of your body did she also take control of your sight?

“No use in wasting time,” she shrugged. “Let’s get to it.” She pulled your coat off your shoulders, tugging it down your arms before tearing at the buttons on your shirt. She could have just made you undress yourself. What was the point of tearing at your clothes?

Sombra undressed you as though you were a doll, no gentleness or care, just pulling at your clothes until you were totally bare before her.

“Look at you,” she poked and prodded. Your eyes followed her wherever she went. What a narcissist. You could feel her fingers running over your skin. Her long nails skitted across your flesh and she shuddered. “Ooh, ticklish,” she giggled.

Could she feel everything that you felt too? What were the limitations of these strange powers? Could you use them against her?

Her exploration seemed purely scientific until her fingers found your nipple and pinched hard. You couldn’t react, but she let out a throaty gasp. She rolled her thumb, tugging slightly, and her eyes rolled back slightly, brows furrowing.

“You’re much more sensitive than I am,” she grinned. “I wonder where else we’re different.” Her hands slipped down, over your stomach and past the thatch of hair between your thighs. You wanted to kick and scream and bite, but instead, you were perfectly still as she spread your pussy lips. 

“You’re not having fun?” Sombra sounded offended as she realized you weren’t even wet. “What kind of master would I be if I couldn’t even make my pet feel good?” 

Her fingers sought out your clit and began rubbing slow circles. It felt strange, another person so tenderly stoking your arousal. Your usual bed partners were callous and apathetic, only pleasuring you because it was expected. Sombra didn’t need to make you feel good, certainly not when she controlled your body so completely, yet she leaned in close pressed her lips to the skin of your neck.

“I want to feel you come,” she whispered, sucking hard on the sensitive skin. “I wish I could hear you, but I’ll have to break you first.”

Her words, twisted and cruel though they were, made your stomach flip with arousal.

“There it is.” Sombra sucked a dark mark into your neck. “I knew I could make you mine.”

She bit down, moaning around the bite as she herself felt the same pain she caused you. Her teeth nearly broke the skin before she pulled away, breathing hard. You continued to fight against her hold on you, but even if you could regain control over your body, what were your options? Run screaming through the bar? Hope that the dangerous men and women waiting downstairs would take pity on you?

“Shall I have you taste me? Or should I find out just how sweet you really are first?” Sombra considered. Your arms reach for her coat, undressing her with reverence and care. You wanted to tear her clothes, rip them to shreds and throw them in the fire. Instead, your fingers delicately undid every button, unlaced every fasten, working swiftly and carefully to expose Sombra’s skin. 

You stood before her, still and silent, furiously awaiting whatever she decided to use you for next.

Sombra dragged you along with a finger under your chin, leading you without the need for a collar and a leash as she sat back in the armchair by the fire. You dropped to your knees before her, looking up at her just so she could admire how she looked through your eyes. Her knees fell open and one of her hands tangled in your hair. 

As if she hadn’t already disgraced you enough. As if she hadn’t stolen your money and stripped you of your clothes and marked your skin with her lips. Clearly, she craved total control. Nothing was enough for her until she had taken everything from you.

Your eyes burned with the threat of tears. Was her hold on you breaking? Would you be able to fight her off?

Her nails dug into your scalp, pulling hard on your hair. She turned your eyes up to meet hers and suddenly your body was yours.

You shuddered and shook as you regained control of yourself. A choked sob ripped from your throat and tears instantly streamed down your face. You slumped as far as her grip would let you. 

And it was gone again.

Sombra was back in control, choking off a pitiful wail and seizing control of your hand where it had raised to claw at her, inches from her skin.

“How pitiful,” Sombra shook her head. “I’m sure I will have you broken before the night is through.”

You barely had time to register what was happening before your head was dragged forward. Sombra let out a shameless moan as your tongue dragged up and over her clit. She was dripping wet, clearly aroused by all of the ways she planned to torment you.

You were powerless against her as she pleasured herself on your mouth. She knew exactly what she needed to come, and she used your tongue to bring her to that edge as swiftly as possible. Your hand that had been raised to strike her instead gripped her thighs and stroked lovingly over the skin. One of your fingers slipped into her pussy, moving with purpose to all of the spots that made Sombra gasp and moan above you.

She came over your lips, her fingers pulling hard on your hair. Her head fell back, and she gasped and moaned.

“Such a good pet,” she grinned down at you lazily, praising you even though she had been in control the entire time. It made you sick to your stomach.

There was a moment of stillness as Sombra came down from her orgasm. You were poised awkwardly, a forgotten doll. Her breathing evened out, and she plucked your still dripping hand from where it hung in the air. 

You couldn’t look away. Your eyes watched Sombra intently as she wrapped her lips around your fingers and licked them clean.

“Now, I get to taste you.” Her bright eyes only burned more intently. You rose from the floor, unable to grimace at the ache in your knees, but Sombra could. She shoved you back onto the bed, crawling over you with a strange wildness.

“Don’t let anyone say that I’m not selfless,” she dragged her bottom lip between her teeth before forcing your thighs apart and kneeling between them. “I can’t wait to feel you come.” She dragged her fingers through the slight signs of your arousal. “It’s a neat trick, you know? I can basically come twice as many times. And then, when you get so oversensitive that it starts to hurt, I can tie you down and keep on going without even having to feel it – and that’s when I’ll finally be able to hear you”

You couldn’t scream. You couldn’t push her off you and run, couldn’t fight back. Sombra hadn’t even begun to take all she could from you, and you had no way to keep her from using you until there was nothing left.

She bit you again, teeth sinking into the flesh of your inner thigh, and your only solace was knowing that she had to endure the same pain. She couldn’t hurt you without having to suffer herself. Not truly. 

Her lips found your clit, and she moaned. You hated how good it felt. Pain aside, she certainly gained the most from her control over you. Your pleasure was secondary to the way it made her feel to manipulate your body. She was using you like a toy, some strange fucked up sort of puppet.

It was pointless to fight back. Not with Sombra’s strange powers and a team of mercenaries just downstairs. The most you could do was hold on long enough and pray that she let you live at the end of all this.

Rational, measured thought began to escape you as Sombra used your pussy to find her own pleasure. She certainly knew what she was doing. Her fingers circled your clit and she used her tongue in ways you never would have thought possible. In another world, in another life, Sombra could have made a great lover.

Instead, you were forced into stillness and silence as she moaned and gasped against you. You were going to come, but Sombra would be the one to truly enjoy it while you remained trapped in the darkest corners of your own mind. 

Your orgasm made Sombra cry out, but her fingers never stopped their motion against your clit. She shuddered and gasped and raked her nails over your thighs only to hiss as she realized what she had done to herself as well. The scratches stung and you knew that tiny beads of blood were welling over your skin, but the sensation of your orgasm twisted and warped the pain into something unfamiliar and not unwelcome.

You had no outlet for the overwhelming rush of your climax, and instead your mind became fogged and hazy as your body was forced into stillness. Could you die like this? You couldn’t even formulate and answer as Sombra shoved two fingers into your pussy, relentlessly pushing you to another peak. 

How did she do it? She had already experienced two orgasms from two different bodies, yet Sombra showed no signs of exhaustion. How long would you be forced to endure this torture?

Even if you had control of your body, you wouldn’t have been able to do much. You would have no choice but to just sob and shake and beg until it was over. You were sure that you would still have to sob and beg and shake. This was only the beginning.

Sombra knew exactly how to make you come as quickly as possible. She wrenched your orgasm out of you and paid the price for it. The white-hot pleasure forced her to pull back from your pussy, but it was only seconds before she began fingering herself, unwilling to let go of the high that she was on.

She fell back onto the bed, panting and moaning and giggling hysterically. It was horrifying.

Several moments of excruciating silence passed before Sombra pushed herself up to her elbows. Here hair was disheveled, eyes bright and unfocused with deranged intent. Your mouth opened and she shoved her fingers inside, still dripping with a combination of yours and her arousal.

“I can feel it,” she sang. “I can feel your resolve breaking. You’re going to be my little pet. Just imagine all the fun and amazing things we’ll do.”

Death would be preferable, you decided. Sombra was a monster, insatiable and sadistic. 

She pulled herself up to her knees, grinning down at you without a shred of compassion. She shoved her fingers down your throat, but you couldn’t gag, not with her control over you. You hated this strange power, this curse. Being violated by a monster would have been a fitting punishment for your crime if only you had been given the ability to fight back. Powerless, you were less than human, but that was exactly what Sombra wanted.

She swung her leg over your body, kneeling so that her dripping pussy was the only thing you could perceive. Sombra grabbed you by the hair once more and forced you to lick and suck until she came over your lips and chin. You were ruined, reduced to nothing but a source of pleasure for this deranged woman. You just wanted it to be over.

But it was far from over. Sombra knelt between your legs and forced you to come again. It was hardly pleasurable, but she still moaned and bit down on your skin as you clenched around her fingers.

She continued until it was too painful even for her. Then she shredded your clothing and used it to tie you to the bed. It was only once you were completely secure in her bonds that she relinquished her control of your body.

You didn’t even try to struggle. Instead, you cried and shook and writhed as all of the pent up sensations in your body crashed over you. Sombra watched with mild amusement.

“That would be something to experience,” she said.

You lay still, not daring to pull at the cloth that secured you, not daring to speak. Sombra approached slowly. She could hurt you now. You wished she would.

“Is this obedience?” she asked. You remained silent. 

“I still intend to break you. Do not think that compliance will get you anywhere. I will not be through until there is nothing left of you.”

You squeezed your eyes shut, but still said nothing. Sombra made a soft sound and descended upon you once more. This time, she had no regard for your limits. She could not feel your pain, so she did not care how much agony you were in. She used you again and again and again.

“I finally get to hear you,” she said. Your voice was cracked and hoarse from abuse, but still Sombra pushed you. 

You gave up. You had to. There was no way to make it stop. Fighting would only make things worse. It was easier to just submit.

Time was meaningless. You were still on the bed, except now you were unbound. Even then, you were perfectly still and silent. Sombra relaxed in the armchair, smoking a cigarette and alternating between staring at the dying embers of the fire and watching you.

There was a knock at the door. You didn’t even seem to register it. Sombra let out a long annoyed sigh before striding over to the door. She was redressed, and she flung open the door with no regard for your modesty. You made no move to cover up.

It was the redhead. Her eyes flicked to you, widening briefly before she turned her attention back to Sombra.

“Gabriel needs to feed.”

Sombra waved her hand flippantly. “Let him do whatever he wants. We’re moving back south anyways starting tomorrow.”

The redhead looked to you once more. Sombra followed ger gaze and grinned salaciously. “I’m keeping that one for myself,” she said. “But, I’m willing to share if you can make it worth my time.”

The corner of the redhead’s mouth curled up. “Oh, Sombra, you know that I make a _very_ good negotiator.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other fics on my [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I like to appreciate overwatch babes and make terrible jokes on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Clare_Guilty)


End file.
